Just Meant to Be
by dropDead-Dreamer
Summary: Some things are Shin/Sena


**I've decided to try my keyboard at Shin/Sena because I realized that I haven't uploaded anything on the pairing. And now I understand why. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Eyeshield 21, I haven't even read the last of the series, too paranoid that I'd get writers' block  
**

"W-what did you say?" Suzuna asked her mouth dropping open. So shocked, she wasn't even able to display her normal array of perkiness. Instead she stood frozen staring at Sena with wide eyes. Behind her Mamori staggered slightly and ended up grabbing onto the end of the table.

Sitting at the far end of the table, just as shocked by the outburst, even though it had been his, Sena smacked both hands over his mouth as if trying to press the words back into it. But the damage had already been done and Sena was all shades of doomed.

Sighing Sena slumped over and let his hair shield his eyes, muttering to the table he repeated the accursed statement.

"I-I-I said that I, um, want to kiss Shin-san." The shock wasn't as bad as the first time, but it was still staggering. For a short minuet there was pure silence in which all three were stuck in their own thoughts.

Sena was hoping that they would either pretend not to have heard him and proceed with whatever reason they had when first walking into the clubhouse.

Small flames of excitement were already melting Suzuna's brain out if its petrified state and the corner of her lips twitched. Had she seriously heard Sena right? Or was the universe playing some sort of cruel trick?

Mamori however was dumbfounded and only one logical thought echoed in her mind, Hiruma had been right.

Damn.

"Um, never mind, I think I'm just going to go…" Sena's voice trailed off as he bolted for the door attempting to run out of the room. It was all the encouragement the girls needed and they instantly sprung to life, racing to block his path.

Suzuna leaped forward and linked arms with him and used the momentum to swirl him around away from the door. Mamori whipped around a chair and Sena fell into it with both girls looming over him.

"You want to kiss Shin-san?" Suzuna repeated a sliver of disbelief hidden in her tone. Blushing Sena nodded slowly and Mamori sighed placing a hand on his shoulder, mostly to keep him from bolting, but also to make sure that he was really there and she wasn't dreaming.

"If you don't mind me asking: why?" Mamori asked and Sena hunched over fingering a loose thread on the lower hem of his shirt.

"Mostly because of what happened a couple days ago," he explained and the girls shared a look, neither had known that Shin had been anywhere around Sena lately. And for both of them this was a stick short of being a miracle.

Noticing their confused looks Sena sighed and lapped into his explanation. "It was just after practice, I was at the near by drug store looking to buy something to drink. Mamori-neechan this was the day that you stayed after to alphabetize the game plans." Sena said and Suzuna laughed.

"You alphabetize the game plans?" She asked in disbelief and Mamori blushed lightly tucking a lock of hair behind her ear. Sena responded before she could though and for a moment her face changed to bright red.

"Yeah, I thought that was weird too, but didn't Yuki-senpai help you?" Suzuna raised an eyebrow at Mamori and the girl ignored her as her face turned darker and darker. "Anyway you were saying Sena?" She asked through gritted teeth and Sena continued with the story, unfazed by the girls' expressions.

"Well, um, when I stepped out I ran into Jinomaru-san." Sena said and Mamori instantly gasped followed shortly by Suzuna who glanced out of both counters of her eyes before coughing into her fist.

"Jinomaru was this horrible boy last year who was always giving Sena grief, of course it wouldn't have been so bad if Sena-kun just hadn't run all of those ridiculous errands for him." Inwardly Sena rolled his eyes, Mamori always made it sound simple, as if Jinomaru wouldn't have beat him into a pulp if he hadn't done everything the bully demanded.

"Oh, of course, anyway back to the story." Suzuna demanded and both girls whipped their heads back to face Sena at the same moment.

"Um, well, he was with a new bunch of scary kids I didn't know, b-but he called me out anyway, recognizing me." Sena shivered at the memory and Mamori wrapped him in a bone crushing hug for a moment.

Suzuna rolled her eyes and huffed lowly, she really couldn't understand why Mamori had to go all mom right at the interesting part! "A-at first I tried to ignore him and just walk away." Sena explained swallowing deeply and Mamori glowed, that had always been her advice after all.

"But he threatened to beat me up and I just sort of froze," Sena admitted blushing sheepishly and Mamori frowned. Maybe if she asked nicely Hiruma would scare Jinomaru a little bit, but since when did Hiruma ever do what she asked?

"Then Shin-san appeared!" Sena said cheerfully sitting up straighter and practically beamed at the memory.

The girls help back their cries of 'aw' and instead let Sena continue. "He just sort of glared at Jinomaru-san for a moment, well, he wasn't really glaring, Just sort of looking…intense, you know? Well Jinomaru actually tried to punch Shin-san and, well, um, Shin sort of," Sena imitated grabbing onto something and twisted his hands in different directions, as one would do if wringing out a towel.

"Shin-san's really strong so I'm surprised that he didn't break Jinomaru-san's arm in half. Some of the other guys tried fighting him too, but he's, well _Shin-san_," for a moment Sena beamed before noticing the looks the girls gave him. He blushed and breathed deeply before continuing.

"When he was done fighting he led me away from the drug store in silence, then he just sort of started jogging away." Sena shrugged and sighed depressed before giving one last tidbit of good news. "But I did give him my water bottle, so at least I wasn't that rude." The girls nodded, understanding.

"But I wasn't even able to probably thank him. I was kind of still frozen with shock, but I was sitting here thinking about it and the idea just sort of burst out of nowhere and you guys came in and heard it."

"Yeah, okay, we know the rest," Suzuna interrupted before Sena tried to give a rundown version of the last ten minuets.

"That really was sweet of him." Mamori said thinking out loud; it was nice that Sena was protected when she wasn't there. Sena nodded furiously in agreement and smiled blissfully for a moment. Then he came back down to earth and sighed deeply as if from impact.

"I thought so to, but there's nothing I could think of to really thank him for it, that's when I remembered that movie we watched together Mamori awhile back. Remember the one, um, it had the girl that was in the TV series that you like so much, Ai…something. Well, to thank the guy she just sort of kissed his cheek and I thought that maybe, since…" He sighed and shook his head.

"Um, never mind, now that I think about it, it's kind of a stupid idea." He admitted sheepish and both girls frowned. "No it actually isn't! Sena, you can't just give up now!" Mamori demanded slamming her right fist into an open palm.

Suzuna nodded her head furiously in agreement. "Yeah what she said, you're going to have to ride this one out!" He leaned far back in his chair as possible amazing at the girls' levels of emotion.

"Er, okay, fine, so what do you think I should do?" Sena asked and both girls opened their mouths at once, both ready to explain.

--

"Is it just me or has Shin been acting…weird lately." Sakuraba announced and Takami glanced over at the stoic teen snuffing out the rising alarm. Shin was just lifting weights his expression serious as ever.

"Why would you say that?" Takami asked and drew his arm behind his shoulder keeping it in place with his other hand. Sakuraba tossed two water bottles on the ground and joined Takami in his stretches.

"I guess I'm not really sure, but take now for instance; I went over to offer something to drink," He gestured to the extra bottle at his feet. "Actually I'm pretty certain that lately he's only been drinking one brand of water." He explained and Takami shrugged.

"So? It's only water." He said and Sakuraba shrugged and continued his stretching in silence. It wasn't until practice was over that he decided to continue with his slight rant. "Oh I almost forgot; did you know that Shin's even changed his jogging route?" Takami raised his eyebrows in surprise.

"No I didn't, actually. However I seriously doubt that can justify that he's acting any different." Takami stated but inwardly had to admit that it did seem pretty odd. Shin never changed his routes; he even walked the same paths from one class to the next.

And when did he find the time to even find a new route to take? He had been training even harder since the last match.

"Yeah and you're not going to like this, it's actually right in front of Deimon High School." Sakuraba said, he would know since every once and awhile he'd join Shin on a jog, in the end he always felt swore like hell, but it was worth it. After all it was one step closer to actually being a useful part of the team.

Takami pressed his lips in a tight line, he really didn't like that, and the last thing he needed was Hiruma having any useful information about his players. Collecting his backpack Takami and Sakuraba left the locker room.

It wasn't until they stepped off school grounds that Takami realized what Sakuraba had been hinting at. "You don't think he's doing that to be closer to Kobayakawa Sena do you?" Takami sighed and shook his head feeling some small level of sympathy for Shin.

Despite the teen's asexual front Takami was close to certain that Shin must have _some _type of feelings towards the Deimon running back. Well actually, it was probably due to the asexual attitude that Takami could tell.

The fact that Shin almost seemed stiffer in front of Sena was actually helpful, not to count the following blissful expression when Sena turned away. Well, at least blissful for Shin, to some the expression probably looked painful.

It was slightly amusing that Shin fell for someone as oblivious towards the stoic teen's feeling as Shin was. But at the same time it could turn out to be problematic, since Sena was on Hiruma's team and the caption obviously would use anything to his advantage.

Sakuraba blinked stepping back in surprise. "Whoa, I didn't think of that, do you seriously think that could be the reason?" He asked and Takami shrugged, quite certain that yes, it was exactly the reason.

"Maybe."

He just hoped it wouldn't end too badly for Shin.

**Mamori's Plan: Make Him Make the First Move! **

"Are you sure this is going to work Mamori-neechan?" Sena asked and Mamori nodded encouragingly. "I hope so, just remember, it's _his _idea." She said and Sena nodded slowly.

It turned out that both Mamori and Suzuna had different ideas on how to approach Shin and not wanting to have to decide between them, he suggested trying both ideas, unless the first one worked.

To avoid even the slightly chance of being mean to either of his friends, Sena flipped a coin to decide what idea he would try first. It landed on heads, so he ended up doing Mamori's idea first.

'Make him make the first move.' Sena silently repeated to himself, it was the phrase that Mamori had first used. Noticing the blank look he had given her she quickly explained.

"What I mean is make it seem to him like it was his idea to kiss you." She said and Sena had frowned curiously. "But, I thought I was doing this to thank him?" He pointed out and Mamori nodded in agreement.

"Rule number one about guys Sena-kun, they always like to think that it was their idea first." He nodded, strange; shouldn't he be expected to know this, being a guy and all? But if no one else noticed that girls knew too, it probably wouldn't be that big of a deal.

"Okay, I'm ready. Oh look I can see him coming!" Sena said and nervously clutched tighter onto the water bottle he was holding. Lately Shin had taken habit of jogging back the school, but on the other side of the street.

Sena swallowed as Shin jogged past and if Suzuna hadn't pushed him a little forward, he probably would have just stood their frozen. "Shin-san!" He called and instantly bolted across the street. Stumbling he stopped halfway and a car that had been speeding around the corner started blaring its horn at him.

"S-sorry!" Sena called and scrambled over the other side of the road. "Stupid kid!" He heard before the car speeded off.

Looking up Sena swallowed and avoided making eye contact with Shin. "Oh, um, hi?" He said speaking more to Shin's chest than to the taller boy himself. "Are you being attacked again?" Shin asked slowly throwing sharp looks out of the corner of his eye.

"Oh no! No, I just wanted to come and say hi, because, well, um – h-here you look thirsty." Sena said holding the water bottle out like a peace offering. Shin stared at it with a judging eye before taking it out of Sena's hands.

"Thank you," he said before moving forward, as if to continue with his jogging. Panicking inwardly Sena moved in front of him bolting Shin's path. The teen gave him a lightly confused look and Sena started rambling about the first thing that came to mind.

"When we first started playing this year Hiruma-san made the team build the new clubhouse!" He said and Shin gave him a blank stare. "See, um, it was because, um, we haven't really trained like that before. I-I couldn't even lift that much weight, um, um, the clubhouse! I couldn't really carry a lot but, er, Jyuumonji-kun could! It was actually really surprising because I didn't know he was that strong.

"Well, I kind of knew he was strong b-because, er, he, Togano and Kuroki use to bully me in middle school! Um, yeah." Sena said falling short, why hadn't he planned what to say the night before like Mamori told him too? Oh yeah, he had been panicking because he was worried about talking to Shin to start with.

Shin frowned deeply and, worried about Jyuumonji's well-being, Sena quickly shook his hands to dispel any bad thoughts. "But he's not like that anymore! Actually Jyuumonji-kun and I are almost like friends now." Sena said and could feel his face warm up, Shin looked positively bored.

Why did he even meet Shin anyway? Oh yeah, he was suppose to follow Mamori's plan how had he completely forgot about that? "Um, if you want…" Sena said but his voice trailed off as Shin jogged past him.

Sighing Sena shook his head in the direction school, where he was sure Mamori and Suzuna were hiding. "I'm sorry that didn't work out Sena." Mamori said wrapped an arm around his shoulders.

"Yeah, but I kind of panicked so I'm not that surprised that Shin walked away." Sena said depressed. "I didn't even get to the important part where I actually change the subject to 'want to go somewhere' like you said I should." He muttered still feeling down.

"Too bad, it's just as well though. No offense Mamori-chan but I'm so excited! Yay it's my turn now!" Suzuna said pushing her way in between their mini pity party throwing brightly colored confetti into the air.

"Uh, sorry but what was your plan again?" Sena asked sheepishly and Suzuna beamed, prepared to explain.

--

"Sena-kun, Shin is standing just outside the front entrance!" Suzuna gushed and Jyuumonji looked up from his position at the dumbbell.

"What's he doing here?" He asked and frowned as Sena and Suzuna shared a look. Suzuna was about to say something when Sena cut her off. "Oh, um, I'm not sure…I think we should go…check." Sena said and grabbed Suzuna by the wrist practically dragging her out of the room.

Jyuumonji mentally shrugged, that was kind of weird.

"What aren't you going to go after him?" Togano asked looking up from reading a manga and lifting weights at the same time. Kuroki snorted and Jyuumonji turned to face away from them feeling his face warm up.

"How many times am I going to have to tell you idiots that I don't like Sena?" He growled and they made grunting sounds. "Well whose to say that those old embers of passion wouldn't come shinning through one of these days?" Togano said after a moment of silence.

"Urg, why the hell did I even bother to tell you bastards that?" Jyuumonji asked, it was probably one of his biggest mistakes in the current lifetime. In middle school he had the lightest of crushes on Sena, and might have mentioned it to the bastards he once called friends.

Both had probably secretly suspected him for awhile, but it wasn't until the death match that he finally admitted it, verbally. At the time it had been the only way he could think of to convince them to not leave and surprising enough, it worked.

And now they wouldn't let him live it down.

But then again, he really should have expected as much, as long as Sena himself didn't find out, it was fine. Because seriously, how much of a creep would that make him seem? Picking on Sena when secretly crushing on the brunet?

No, Jyuumonji would die a happy death if Sena never figured that out. He looked up surprised as the door flew open. Standing in the doorway looking a mixture of confused and worried was Sena.

Jyuumonji looked down, by now he was use to seeing that expression on Sena's face. "Jyuumonji-kun?" Sena called and Jyuumonji looked up again raising an eyebrow. Sena blushed lightly before bowing quickly and Jyuumonji breathed heavily through his nose.

"Uh, yeah?" He said and Sena blinked squinting deeply.

"Um, Shin-san's out front, he wants to…speak with you." Sena said and Jyuumonji gave him a blank look. Why would Shin want to speak to him? Personally Jyuumonji didn't even like the guy, he was too stiff and according to everything he heard Sena say about him, a little too obsessive with football.

Actually, Jyuumonji couldn't even remember if he never spoke to Shin directly before. "Er, okay I guess." He said and grabbed his shirt before heading outside with Sena. "What's going on anyway?" He asked and Sena shrugged.

"Um, I'm not sure," he said before pressing a hand to his forehead frowning. "But, um, I talked to Shin-san earlier the other day and mentioned you." He said and even though Jyuumonji was sure that he didn't have the slightest sliver of a crush on Sena anymore, he couldn't help but to be pleasantly surprised that Sena had been talking about him to practically his idol.

"Oh and I told him that you guys use to bully me in middle school." Sena said in an afterthought and Jyuumonji rolled his eyes. "Great so what? Is he going to try and kick my ass?" he huffed and Sena bit down on his lip worried.

"I'm sorry." He muttered and Jyuumonji placed a hand on the brunet hand slowly giving the smaller boy a pat. "Don't worry about it; I'm sure that Hiruma has dirt on a hospital somewhere so I'll be fine." He said but Sena's expression didn't change.

"Just kidding," Jyuumonji said quickly just as they rounded around the last corner and Shin came in view, arms crossed, expression serious as ever.

Shin gave Sena a pointed look and the younger boy slipped away his expression sheepish. Jyuumonji crossed his arms in front of his chest, never pleased to see someone push Sena aside like that. Sena always took stuff personally.

For a moment Shin just glared at him before stepping away from the school indicating that Jyuumonji should follow. Arms still crossed Jyuumonji did stopping only when Shin did, at the corner of the street away from the school.

"Are you physically attracted to Kobayakawa Sena?" Shin asked bluntly as possible and for a moment Jyuumonji felt his stomach drop. "No," he said quickly and Shin nodded in understanding.

"Fine, then I will have sex with him." He said in a firm tone and Jyuumonji could feel his anger rise faster than any of Hiruma's guns.

Without even thinking Jyuumonji let his fist do the talking and instantly reached out and punched Shin with all his current power.

"Like hell you wouldn't! If you so much as lay one hand I swear." He growled and it was only the throbbing in his hand that kept him from trying to punch Shin again.

The Oji White Knight on the other hand remained calm and simply moved his jaw slightly as if checking to make sure it still worked before he attempted to talk.

"I thought you said that you held no physical attraction towards Kobayakawa Sena?" He said sounding generally confused. Jyuumonji glared at him for a moment before replying through gritted teeth.

"I don't, but that doesn't mean I'm going to let you do _that _to him." Jyuumonji growled and Shin nodded in understanding. "However you yourself have…bullied Sena in the past. Isn't that the same thing?" He asked and Jyuumonji gave him a blank stare.

"Seriously?" He asked in disbelief and Shin nodded. "Oh course not! That was in middle school and I would never do that to Sena." He snapped and Shin gave him another blank look.

"When you say 'that' you are referring to sexual intercourse are you not?" Shin said and Jyuumonji gritted his teeth crossing his arms again. "Well, yeah, but that's not what's important." He snapped and Shin frowned.

Breathing deeply Jyuumonji attempted to calm himself down, he had a slight hunch that Shin had another reason for being there, other than making his hand hurt like hell. "What are you doing here anyway?" He asked and Shin's eyes traveled back to the school.

"Lately I've developed current…urges when around Kobayakawa Sena," he admitted his robotic status slipping for the first time. His eyebrows bunched together and Jyuumonji groaned clasping his hands together and placing them behind his head.

"Urg, I get what's going on, hey wait a second, I'm going to get a couple of my friends, we'll spell it out for you." Jyuumonji said causally.

This was really not how he had wanted to spend his Friday.

**Suzuna's Plan: You've Gotta be Flirty! **

"I just don't understand it, Jyuumonji-kun wouldn't tell me anything." Sena said with a sigh. Suzuna only shrugged and turned her attention back to fixing Sena's hair, or at least that's what she was claiming she was doing.

"I even saw him come back to get Togano and Kuroki, I asked them but they wouldn't tell me anything either." Sena said with a sigh and Suzuna made a sound of agreement.

"That's horrible." She said dryly her attention clearly singled only on doing Sena's hair. "Yeah, I just don't understand why Shin-san came to see Jyuumonji-kun instead of well, um, me. Does that sound a little self-centered?" Sena asked amazed with himself.

"Yep." Suzuna said without missing a beat and Sena slumped over in his hair. She whacked him lightly with the brush and yanked his head back. "Don't move! This thing is really hot." She said waving the thin flattener to prove her point.

"Oh-okay," Sena stuttered, Suzuna really could be scary at times.

"I'm here are you done with Sena's hair yet?" Mamori called walking into the room. At the sight of Sena she gasped and instantly drew a camera out of seemly midair and took a series of pictures.

"Sena you look so adorable!" She gasped and Suzuna put a hand to her hip, finally pleased with her results. "I know, Sena met your enter sex kitten." She said and whirled him around to face the mirror.

She had styled his hair to be a longer imitation of her own; using a flat iron she had painstakingly gone through and murdered his naturally spiky hair. When not defying gravity Sena's hair was considerably long, so she flipped the tips so that they faced his face, she even used the locks of hair around his face to frame it, like her own.

"Uh…" Sena said and Suzuna whacked him upside the head. "A simple thank you Suzuna would have wonderful results here." She said lightly and Sena parroted her.

"I never knew Sena's hair could look so nice, Suzuna you did an amazing job!" Mamori gushed and Suzuna stood a little straighter wearing a smug expression.

Patting down on his hair Sena gave Suzuna a watery smile. "I am thankful Suzuna-chan, however I'm a little worried to how your plan is going to work out." He said and she giggled. "Oh don't worry about it! Have any of my plans failed before?" She asked and Sena gave her wide eyed look.

"Um, don't answer that." She said with a giggle.

--

"Shin-san!" Sena said the second he noticed the tall teen round the corner. He really couldn't see the point of Suzuna doing his hair. Her excuse was something about an enter sex kitten but Sena couldn't see how that would help him at all.

After all Shin only noticed physical features to people so he probably wouldn't even notice that Sena had completely changed his hair.

"You…changed your hair." Shin said flatly once was within speaking distance and Sena beamed surprised that it had worked. Casually he pulled up his sleeve and tried to quickly despiser what Suzuna had written.

"Yes I have…chance-changed! Um, my hair, do you like it? Flirtatious smile." Sena frowned confused until realizing what the sentence meant and instead smiled cheekily. Shin frowned and his eyes kept drifting downward, was Sena really that boring?

It would explain why he had just walked past him the other day, when Sena had been blabbing mindlessly. Feeling a strange tug in his heart Sena breathed deeply before attempting to continue with Suzuna's plan.

"I was…wander-wondering what do you…um, like most in the world?" Sena asked and inwardly wished that Suzuna was there, just so he could give her a disbelieving look. Why hadn't he paid attention when she started scribbling on his arm?

Shin gave him a signature blank look before saying quite simply, "football." And Sena nodded feeling the first effects of panic tear at him. Breathing deeply he closed his eyes before continuing to talk in the most cheerful voice he could manage.

"That makes sense! Hey by the way what were you talking to Jyuumonji about yesterday?" Sena asked the question slipping out from nowhere.

Well, not really nowhere, after all it had been bugging him for awhile. Shin frowned and thought back.

"I believe he was giving me advice on…" His expression darkened and Sena chewed nervously on the inside of his cheek. Okay it was official he seriously couldn't be flirty for his life, and even if he was, Shin-san probably wouldn't pick it up.

'He's too nice to fall for the stuff Suzuna-chan wrote on my arm.' Sena said and a smile spread across his face at the thought. Shin was still frowning, almost looking confused about something.

'But I don't have anything else planned, is might be my last chance!' Sena thought and widened his smile, showing a clear picture of his teeth.

"What was that?" He asked and Shin bowed his head. "Jogging," He said and passed Sena again. Shoulders sagging Sena threw a look at the clubhouse, why had he expected that not to work?

--

By now Hiruma was slowly getting pissed off. The fucking manager, the cheerleader, and the fucking shrimp were all stuck in the dumps enjoying their pity party. It didn't help that the fucking brothers had lately started the habit of taking off in the middle of practice.

Like usual, it was going to Hiruma who fixed everything. How fucking original.

Stomping into the clubhouse he gave everyone in the room a good glare. "What the hell is this? Everyone who enjoys having an ass, get out now before I shoot it off!" He yelled and everyone rushed forward intent on not having their asses shot.

"Wait fucking shrimp, I'm not done with you get." Hiruma growled and grabbed Sena by the back of the shirt before the boy could race out of the room. Swallowing deeply Sena regarded Hiruma with a worried look.

"Um, yes, Hiruma-san?" He asked politely shuffling slowly out of Hiruma's instant reach. Slamming the butt of his current rifle against the ground the blond leaned closer and gave Sena an annoyed look.

"Explain," he said and Sena sighed his resolve slipping away. Instantly he started listing off the current dilemma starting with the incident at the drug store.

Hiruma snorted and pushed a chair out.

"Figures, that's what you get for not coming straight to me with your fucking issues." Hiruma said and pointed to the chair, Sena slowly sat down half expecting it to explode. "Okay this is what you have to fucking do."

--

"Is there a reason why we're doing this?" Togano asked flipping to the next page of his manga. Jyuumonji and Kuroki grunted in response, but the answer sat in clear sight, it wasn't like they had anything else to do with their lives.

Sitting across the table, wearing his trademark serious glare, was Shin. Despite his large vocabulary and uncanny knowledge on human antimony, the guy was a total idiot to when it came to why he liked Sena.

Despite the obvious though or as he called it, physical attraction, and Jyuumonji had taken it upon himself to figure out how to explain it to the seemly thick teen.

After all it was Sena they were dealing with, if anything bad happened to the brunet, well nothing bad would happen. End of story.

"Whatever, Shin just pay attention," Jyuumonji said and the boy nodded instantly.

**Hiruma's Plan? **

Heart pounding Sena stood waiting at the front entrance for Shin, he should have jogged pass by now. Mildly surprised at his own level of impatience Sena sighed and started pacing quickly. What if Shin didn't come?

Maybe he was finally fed up with the weird conversations Sena kept trying to have with him. It was probably ruining his jogging time and he must have decided to just find a different route. Sighing Sena threw one last glance around before heading back towards the clubhouse.

He would have to tell Hiruma that Shin didn't come; maybe Hiruma would take some pity on him and just let Sena slip under a nice large rock. Not likely but the idea did sound wonderful.

"So, when he says something like that you say…" Sena blinked surprised, it was Sunday what was Jyuumonji doing in the clubhouse? It was the only day out of the week that Hiruma didn't chance after them in a storm of bullets.

Sena was about to open the door when he heard another voice, deeper than Togano or Kuroki's tone. "Nice?" The tone sounded somewhat confused and Sena gasped his eyes wide. "Congratulations, that only took what, half an hour? This guy might be a genius on the field but he's like Taki – brains only when regarding football."

Inwardly Sena sweat dropped, only Kuroki would be able to compare Shin and Taki. Curious, to why Shin was there, Sena lightly pressed his ear against the door. "Stupid up man, it's a start and at least he's not just talking about having _intercourse_." Jyuumonji said and Sena's face turned beet red.

Half of him knew exactly who Jyuumonji was talking about, but, could it really be like that? Did Shin really like him after all? A warm feeling spread across Sena's heart, the only thing he had to do was carry out with Hiruma's plan – which wasn't even that scary anymore because now he wanted to actually do it.

He was going to kiss Shin, it was going to be that simple, and the second the door opened he would just go out and kiss him, like he wanted to do since the beginning.

"Well, look, we've got practice tomorrow so how about we just talk about your eventual love life with Sena later someday during the week?" Jyuumonji said ending any lasting worries Sena had that they weren't talking to him.

The door slowly opened and Sena launched himself right away pressing his lips against Shin's, not even caring that Jyuumonji, Kuroki, and Togano were possibly watching.

Standing on tippy-toes Sena smiled to himself keeping his eyes closed and staring instead at a mental image of Shin, to overwhelmed to look at the real thing. Stepping away, but keeping his eyes shut, Sena sighed.

"W-w-wow you really are a great kisser." He said emotions still engulfing him so hard that he instantly spoke out loud.

"Uh, thanks Sena, I think."

Never had Sena been that happy, er, wait, what?

Alarmed Sena's eyes flew open why didn't that sound like Shin?

Looking just surprised as he was Togano gave Sena a slightly puzzled look, standing behind him with expressions mixed with shock and disbelief was Kuroki and Jyuumonji. Standing even rather behind them was Shin.

Sena looked back from Togano to Shin until something finally clicked. "You, but, he, and, um, I-I got to g-g-go th-that way." He said and pointed to the closest direction that wasn't the clubhouse.

"Well, that was weird." Togano said cheerfully turning around. "Thanks for inviting me again Jyuumonji." He added before heading out the clubhouse humming lightly to himself.

…**The mortal to this story? I **_**really **_**suck at writing Shin/Sena plots. What a wonderful mortal.**


End file.
